


Fighting Attraction:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Beer, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, First Aid, First Time, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Content, Stripping, Unrequited Crush, torn clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were fighting their attraction for each other, What happens when it reaches it's boiling point?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!!*





	Fighting Attraction:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were fighting their attraction for each other, What happens when it reaches it's boiling point?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was worried about his partner, secret crush, & hopeful lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, He took a hard knock to the ribs, & head, while they were in the field, earlier that day. They went back to his house, & he was gonna take good care of him, while they had pizza & beer.

 

"Shit, Danno, I should had killed him when I had the chance, God, I am sorry that you got hurt this bad", The Former Seal was feeling bad about it. "It's okay, Steve, Shit like this always happens one way or another, Thank you for taking care of me", as he watched Steve took care of the cuts.

 

They finished up with the first-aid kit, & then watched the game, & had their pizza & beer, while watching it. They had no idea that they were stealing glances at each other, while they weren't looking, & enjoying the silence mixed in with the t.v., Suddenly Danny shut the game off, & was looking at the Five-O Commander, who had a confused look on his face. He asked this as a response, "Danno ?, What's wrong ?", He was worried about his friend.

 

"Steve, I was afraid of telling you, I have such a crush on you, I was afraid to tell you, If you don't feel the same the way, I would understand, If you want to keep our friendship, I want that too", The Blond told him, as he confessed his heart out to him. The Brunette just kissed wildly, & passionately, Being careful not to hurt him further.

 

They nearly tore & stripped clothes of each other, as they need quench their thirsty passion, & they were trying to feel each other, while being dominant too, When the need for air became important, Steve said with a smile, "Let's take this to the bedroom", Danny smiled, & said, "Best idea that you ever had", & they quickly cleaned up everything, & put their clothes in the hamper on the way to Steve's bedroom.

 

They spent hours making out, & making love, they passionately screamed out in pleasure, & had orgasms, multiple orgasms, & were denied by the other. They kept on, til it was too much, & they laid in each other's arms, relieved that they didn't have to fight their attraction towards each other anymore. "I love you so much, Danno", Steve said with a smile, & Danny smiled, The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "I love you too, Steve, I love you too". They fell asleep, as the evening breeze claimed them.

 

The End.


End file.
